


Even Kings Aren't Perfect

by FearAndLeather



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blowjobs, Drunken Confessions, FIx It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Panty Kink, Public Masturbation, Quite a lot, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, Romance, Skype calls, based on the show, bit of smut, kent being a... meanie, koc, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearAndLeather/pseuds/FearAndLeather
Summary: It starts set towards the end of episode 4. Kent has given Rob a lot to think about... mainly Rich.





	1. Even Kings Aren't Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded as a series but I didn't like it so yeah.

Rob was almost constantly in a state of anxiety anyway but, even for him, this was an experience. A tall, not really Englishman was running an ascot across his balls while pinning Rob to the wall. He had already violated Rob's armpits and, despite the protests, continued to collect his own scent. Strangely enough, this still was not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. 

Before his mind could wander, O’Grady was wrapping his scented material around Rob's neck. Barely giving him a chance to explain the medieval ritual, Rob, face red and sputtering excuses, was running out of the room. 

Rob had managed to sprint down two hallways and find his hotel room. After getting inside, he tore the material from his neck as if it were burning him. Throwing it to the small rubbish bin and discarding the rest of his clothes, Rob went straight to the shower.

***  
Rob carefully cursed his earlier actions. As fast as he would fly into fits of panic, he would as quickly get over the odd situation- providing he did not get hurt through them. And here he was, in a cab, watching his best friend unknowingly inhale the scent of crazy-mans-nuts from the ascot he had tried to bin. Of all of the things, why did Rich have to retrieve that from the bin? 

Rob knew that at some point he would have to tell Rich just what he was so intoxicated by but, for now at least, he was far too embarrassed. At first, he was embarrassed by what had happened but now... Now it was much worse. 

The musician had let his mind wander for a brief second and found himself thinking of Rich enjoying his own scent rather than Kent O’Grady’s. He had immediately shut down the mental image but his mind was still betraying him. What if Rich had a panty kink? Maybe he just likes the smell of male genitalia? Would he let Rob- no! Rob knew he had to stop this now. 

Unfortunately for Rob, his mind had reached an agreement with his body. Every time Rich brought the material to his face or made a comment about it, Rob's dick would respond. The drive to the airport seemed to last forever and Rob had never been more thankful to be carrying his coat. As soon as the car pulled up, Rob threw himself out of the door and grabbed his bags.

“Hey, cheapskate, what's the rush? You're paying me back your half on the plane.” Rich called as he jogged to catch up with Rob. 

The two of them reached the body scanners at the same time. Fear ran over Rob as realised he would have to put his jacket down. He almost prayed that the tightness in his jeans was not as noticeable from the outside. His prayers were not answered. The moment Rob put his coat down, the assistant stepped forward and gestured towards his crotch. Luckily, Rich had set off an alarm and had to be taken aside. Rob was able to get out of the situation without Rich seeing any of it. He picked his coat back up and positioned it again while he waited for Rich.

The flight had started with a little turbulence which had Rich shitting bricks. Rob was able to take his mind off of the whole panty thing for a while he tended to his friend. Around thirty minutes in, Rob had reached a stage where the coat was no longer required. It was so warm in the cabin that he was sweating hard so he put it away overhead. As luck would have it, that was when Rich ordered a drink and reproduced the ascot from his pocket. Rob felt sick. There was still as hour left of the journey and no escape. 

It had never worked before but Rob figured he would try anyway. He started playing a movie in an attempt to drown out Rich. Before the title sequence had even finished, Rich was nudging Rob in the side and, no matter how hard he tried, the younger just had to give in. 

Trying to cover his ever growing fear with anger, Rob removed his headphones and faced Rich. “What now? I swear, if it’s about your bin scented scarf-” 

“It just smells so good, Robbie.” He took a deep inhale while half his face was covered had Rob’s face burning in arousal. “Here.”

Before Rob knew what was happening, Rich had the ascot at his nose. He almost choked on the musk hitting the back of his throat. “Rich, please, stop.” He coughed out the words and Rich withdrew the cloth. 

Rob looked around the cabin, searching for anything that might distract him from his friends ball sniffing. In such a confined space, it was hard to look around without staring at someone and receiving a judgmental look. He could not get away and Rich was letting out little content sighs that Rob’s brain was associating with the word “cockslut” and it was all reawakening his earlier hard on. Rob was trying so hard to ignore Rich and his thoughts but eventually Rich did the one thing that meant no return. He moaned. Rob heard it slip from his throat rather than his lips and the noise was harmonious to his earns. His cock jumped at the sound. As soon as Rob felt his arousal move like that, he knew he had to go. Even faster than he had bolted from the taxi, Rob swung himself from the chair. Ignoring Rich calling behind him, he ran for the toilets as best he could. 

The moment he was in the toilets and out of Rich's line of sight, Rob had one hand down the front of his jeans while the other fought to undo the button and zipper. Keeping his balance would have been difficult anyway but with every one of his touches to himself bringing more thoughts of Rich in compromising positions to cloud his mind, it was almost impossible. Once victory was had over the material, Rob quickly tugged himself over his boxers. With the material now caught under his balls, he was able to see just what damage Rich had caused. Rob was thick, half hard and already threatening to leak precome over himself. The flesh was a much darker colour to the soft tanned expanse of his navel. The thin spattering of hair around the base of the shaft did nothing to hide how heavy and filling he was already. 

A frustrated sigh left Rob and he gripped himself halfway down his shaft and gave a few long strokes. Feeling just how worked up he was getting just from that, he decided that there was no room for games. Bracing one arm against the wall, Rob spat in his other hand and grimaced as he smeared it over the tip. His hygiene concern left the second he began pumping his hand in shallow movements at a fast pace. 

Rob was not sure if it was the turbulence or his orgasm building that caused him to nearly lose his balance but he kept going anyway. Alternating between fast, shallow pumping motions and deep massages as the base of his cock had Rob almost losing his mind. He glanced down and, once again, his mind betrayed him. 

The mental image of Rich, on his knees, looking up and pleading as he ran his face across Rob's screwed up boxers, sighing deeply as he inhaled and letting out breathy moans onto Rob's cock had the older man's name falling from Rob's lips. As soon as Rob heard himself say it, he bit his lip to silence himself. Closing his eyes to forget the image only made it clearer. 

Rob gave in and began moving his hand frantically as his hips meet each and every stroke. He felt his abdominal muscles begin to tighten and had never felt more guilty; he was about to come over his best friend. If only he were coming over his best friend’s face, his mind added. Rob was surprised at how not disgusted by the thought he was but, instead, the thought of Rich being painted in long warm stripes and spurts of Rob's release had the actor spilling out into his hand and shaking violently. It took Rob a minute to come down from his high and start cleaning himself up. 

Not wanting to see Rich again just yet, Rob stayed in the toilet for as long as he could until he heard knocking. He apologised quietly as he passed the other passenger. Avoiding eye contact, Rob sat down beside Rich. 

There was silence and it was awkward. Rob wondered how loud he had been when he said Rich's name. Had Rich heard him? Had the whole cabin heard? Rob began getting flustered. Were people looking at him? A deep breath from Rich snapped him out of it. 

“Robbie... I...” Rich started but turned away instead. Rob watched him, confused and concerned. “Sorry. I know why you left. I didn’t think. I know you don't like having your face covered... I'm sorry.” 

Rob watched as Rich apologised for an anxiety attack that never happened. He felt awful knowing that Rich was beating himself up for no reason but he could not tell him the truth. He closed his eyes and nodded. “It wasn’t as bad as I thought it'd be.” He hated himself. 

The rest of the flight went by in a similar silence. A few times one of them would speak but guilt over what Rob had done would soon kill the vibe. Eventually Rich gave up speaking, assuming that he had given Rob a worse attack than he was claiming which only made Rob feel worse. 

 

***  
The instant that the plane landed and the two stepped out, Rich walked to the nearest bin and dropped the ascot in. Rob watched, smiling slightly as he walked back. Rob raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“It didn’t even smell that great.” Rich shrugged and began their walk to baggage. They were in another hotel for the night before the final drive home.

***  
A horrible, dull yellow, only made bearable by the cream accents, painted the walls in the singular bedroom that Rob and Rich had been given. Rob had learnt a long time ago that sharing a bed in one of these places was not going to happen so the room had two single beds. The plane ride had left Rob feeling dirty and gritty which made the shower sound like a dreamy idea. Night was closing and Rich had chosen the bar over the room, at least for now. 

Rob began taking every item of his clothing from his body individually, being very careful not to make the same mistakes he had earlier. So far, no thought of...Him. He dropped his clothes in a pile, deciding to tidy later, and went to the bathroom with a robe.

The warm water hitting his body would have felt like a cleansing cascade were it not making him imagine explicit thoughts of Rich’s mouth leaving wet trails down his back as he left kisses and lovebites all over him. After shaking himself out of it and rushing the shower, he put the robe on and stepped out. 

The door handle was cold to touch as Rob swung the door open. As if the temperature was not shock to him enough, the sight before him knocked the air from his lungs. He stared as Rich was sat on the bed, Rob’s boxers in hand with a blissed out look on his face as he breathed in the soft cotton. It took, what Rob felt was, an eternity for Rich to notice his friend’s return. When he finally did see Rob stood there, he dropped the clothing. 

Despite the blush on his face, Rich attempted to defuse any situation that was about to rise; he did not want to fight with Rob. “Eww, Rob, leaving laundry all over the place? What if I’d brought back a... friend?” A faux smile spread across his face but he knew there was embarrassment all over it. 

Rob stepped into the room a little, keeping his stare locked onto Rich. “Umm, yeah. It’s gross but, hey- sorry.” Rob let out a nervous laugh. He waited, praying that Rich would turn around and show some sort of feeling or...desire. Why was he hoping for this? “Richie?” He was quiet.

The look of Rich’s face gave away everything in an instant and Rob’s curiosity was sparked. What if he had not been as far from the truth as he had first thought? Just what if?

Rob walked forward slowly, trying to keep his facial expression as calm as possible. Maintaining eye contact with Richard, Rob bent down and picked up the discarded underwear. “Smell nice?” He raised one eyebrow and felt his heart rate rise with it. This was a bad idea. 

“Just...familiar.” Rich’s face was nowhere near as calm as Rob’s and he knew there was no point in trying to hide it. 

A small grin snuck onto Rob’s lips. “Tell me how?” He handed his pants over.


	2. Trying New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With these new discoveries being made, the boys can't wait to explore.

“Tell me how?” He handed his pants over.

Rich stared confused but reached out and took them. A nervous smile rose as he studied Rob for answers. Any sort of clue would have been a god send at this point. 

A patience that was needed if this was going to be good for either of them was present in Rob. He allowed the look in his eyes to soften, knowing words might be enough to scare Rich away. He nodded gently at his hand and smiled. When still no reaction came from his friend, Rob stepped closer. The opening of the robe was lax against his skin, leaving a wide amount of chest and the top of his stomach on view to Rich whose eyes had left his face and were fixed on his neck. Curiosity had Rob held captive.

“Take it.” With no idea what “it” was, Rob was thankful that he trusted Rich enough to let him have it anyway. 

The gap between them was already practically non-existent but, as Rich closed it, Rob realised just how large it had been and that he never wanted to be that far away from him again. The softest sigh left his lips as he felt a gentle wetness through a jungle of beard on his neck. He smiled as Rich honed in on a little part near his jugular and lavished it with small kisses and flicks of his tongue. A few moments passed before Rich stopped and leant his forehead against Rob’s shoulder. Worried for him, Rob let his hand move until it was grazing Rich’s. 

“Why, Robbie? Why this? Why now?” He sounded exhausted... or drunk. Maybe he was both. A pang of guilt moved through Rob. As he stepped back, Rich stood straight.

“It’s a ...Look, I’m sorry. It’s just been a long day. Neither of us are thinking straight here.” His decision to call it a day here both hurt and relieved him. If this did happen, then what? Things would change between them and Rob did not want to lose Rich, not now. 

Moving slowly, Rob went to his bed only to hear a soft shuffling behind him. He turned to see Rich was moving with him. “Listen to me, Rich, you are in no state to make decisions like this. You’re probably just feeling bad about earlier.” It was hard for Rob to sound calm and assertive at once. When Rich gave him a pained look, he gave in. “Go to bed. If you still feel this way in the morning then we’ll talk.”

Rich’s nod was small with a childlike innocence and was clearly his way of telling Rob just how vulnerable he was right now. Rob kind of felt glad that they had managed to sort it out so calmly. It was not until Rich climbed into bed that Rob noticed he still had hold of his boxers. Could be worse, Rob thought to himself.

 

***  
An alarm from Rich’s phone told Rob it was morning. He had not been to sleep yet so night and day had merged into one. Rich, on the other hand, had passed out in minutes. Must’ve really gone to town on that bar, thought Rob. He heard a low groan as the alarm stopped. There was a thick silence that was quickly suffocating him. 

“You awake?” Rich sounded worried. The response he got was a half hearted hum. “Did last night happen?” 

Rob shut his eyes. There was absolute fear in the voice now. He felt awful for initiating any of it.”It didn’t get very far. Don’t worry.” It was really all he could muster at the minute. 

“Wasn’t worried... not about me anyway.” Rob heard him sit up in his bed. 

“Why would I-”

“Don’t play dumb to protect me. I hit on you. I had no right...”

Rob sat up too, hearing the pain in his friend’s voice. “We remember it differently. I came onto you.” he corrected calmly.

It took a while but Rich let out a snort laugh. “Wow...”

Daring a glance, Rob saw that Rich was completely bemused by the fact he was still holding Rob’s underwear. “What now?” Rob’s voice was shaky- shakier than usual- and he looked away. 

Hearing the anxiety in his friend, Rich walked over. Still mostly dressed from the night before, he sat beside Rob. “I would never wanna force you into anything you didn’t wanna do. In saying that, it doesn’t mean I don’t... I don’t... well, I...” He trailed off, unable to find the words. 

Rob looked back at him. It was not often that Rich was lost for words and it worried him when he was. “Please, tell me.” He pleaded.

“I have feelings when I’m around you. Very specific feelings that I’ve only had around you. They’re not like I wanna be your boyfriend feelings but they’re more than I wanna jump your bones. It sounds weird, it’s why I never told you.”

Rob watched him carefully, taking note on just how fragile Rich was. “So, in a perfect world, what would you want out of this?” He felt stupid for asking. Who even said Rich wanted anything from him?

There was a very long pause before Rich answered, “I don’t wanna lose you. I just wanna explore what we have- what we could be.”

Rob thought for a moment. They both wanted the same thing out of this and neither of them knew what “this” was but, most importantly, they did not want to risk losing each other. They were both single. Hell, Marni was never going to take him back and Rich had been through the whole thing with him. Was there anything stopping them?

“Why are you smiling? Is this funny to you?” Rich was getting defensive, he hated being so open with his feelings when he was unsure about things.

“No! No, I just... Why don’t we? Nothing is stopping us and we both want to try it out.” Rob shrugged. “If you really want to.”

Rich stopped and his jaw dropped. “You mean it?” 

Rob nodded and leant in a little. Giving Rich more control this time, he waited for him to close the space. He could feel how shallow and hectic his breathing patterns were but he was enjoying the adrenaline far too much to care. When Rich finally did allow their lips to meet, the feeling melted every concern Rob had away. This felt right. Rob had loved Marni but she never really had the level of understanding that he and Rich had. This was the man who had been there for him while everyone else had been too busy to care and now he felt at home- finally. 

The kiss was slow, Rich was hesitant to push too far and seemed to be happy enough with this contact. His lips moved just enough to let Rob know he was still there. Eventually they broke for air. As they sat back, each saw a look in the others eyes that meant things had changed between them- no going back now. Rob moved his hand along Rich’s cheek softly and, as he moved in for another kiss, a second alarm on the phone went off. Rob moved away again but, this time, he looked content. The magic of the first kiss was still playing havoc with his heart but the look on Rich’s face was clear he wanted more. Rob watched as he reluctantly moved to straighten the slept-in attire. He smiled to himself and began getting dressed. 

“Do you want these back?” Rob turned to see Rich holding the boxers again.

“I guess, if you don’t need them now.” He smiled as Rich pocketed the black material. Commando today then, he thought to himself. 

 

***  
A few weeks had passed and the two of them had been enjoying their new adventure together. They had learnt bits about what they each liked and disliked but one thing was becoming very clear to them both: This was going to be a long term agreement. With them spending so much time together, it was becoming harder and harder for them to be apart. Neither would say it out loud yet but more emotional feelings were coming into play and growing fast, not to mention how territorial Rich was getting. If it had been anyone else then Rob might have been uncomfortable with any thought of ownership but this was Rich and he was not claiming Rob as his own but rather himself as Rob’s. It made Rob giddy to think about how much Rich must have trust him for that.

It was Halloween weekend and the pair were at yet another convention. The night had started off good with lots of drink and laughing but when they had accidentally taking impotence remedies instead of painkillers the night got harder. Serge’s bad directions mixed with Rob’s wardrobe malfunction had led to everyone seeing Rich’s dick- which was ok- and karaoke had to be done with the strongest erections either of them had had in years. Were it not for Sue’s quick thinking, Rob had no doubt that Rich would have been arrested for something and they would both have been banned from the convention circuit. Nobody wanted that, not really.

With the evening’s events over, it was no time at all before the hosts were back in their own room- well Rob’s but they were both staying there in secret. As good as this new “relationship” was going, they were nowhere near ready to go public yet. Rich had shed his shorts before Rob had even closed the door. As he turned to face him, he remembered just why he had needed a full elephant mask. Rob’s throat went a little dry at the sight and he flicked his tongue out against his lips in an attempt to help.

Rich could not help but smile at the effect he had on Rob. His jaw was clenched as the feelings in his crotch became almost painful. He tilted his head down and lifted his eyes to look at Rich through long eyelashes. “May I?” The small plea sent shivers down Rich’s spine and he nodded with a look of relief in his eyes.

Rob moved over and knelt down in front of the length. Serge was not wrong about how great it was. The thick vein running along the bottom throbbed as Rob ran his tongue from base to tip making sure that his beard scraped at the soft skin surrounding the base. He paused for a moment, hovering his lips above the glistening head as he breathed down heavily on it. He watched it twitch in response but was almost surprised when Rich’s hips twitched as well. Someone was getting impatient. Rob knew his cue and slowly enveloped his lips around the swollen head, pointing his tongue and flicking at a sensitive spot that he knew Rich had just to the left of his slit. 

He had never really given out blowjobs before, not to say he had not toyed with oral, but, since he had been with Rich, Rob had definitely found his stride. With his tongue flat against the bottom of his mouth, he drew another few inches in. In a position like this, Rich was his indicator and he was giving all the right signals tonight. With his hips meeting the gentle bobbing motion and his hands deftly entangled in Rob’s hair, Rich was making it very clear how much he was enjoying himself. 

With this in mind, it was understandable that Rob was confused when Rich pulled away. Feeling the weight fall from his lips, Rob looked up with mock disappointment and a small whimper left him. His eyes held focus on the face above him. He watched as Rich took a deep breath. 

“Rob... can I try something?” Rich was always nervous about new things but also eager to try everything. 

“Sure, buddy.” Rob grinned up at him and stood. “Where do you want me?” 

Rich nudged and maneuvered the slightly smaller man to the bed and sat him down on the edge before lowering to his knees. He took another deep breath eyeing up Rob’s crotch. Reaching over, he began undoing the leather trousers when Rob grabbed his wrists as if remembering something important. 

“You’re not the only one who wanted to try something new.” Rob stood and struggled his way out of the leather. As the material finally fell, Rob saw Rich’s eyes darken with lust. He had seen the soft satin panties as they shimmered different shades of aquamarine blues and greens in the lamp light. He smiled as he watched Rich’s jaw drop and he instinctively moved his face towards the bulge enclosed.

Suddenly, Rich’s eyes snapped up to look into Rob’s with a primal hunger. He roughly shoved Rob back onto the bed, landing him on his back. In seconds, he was knelt over the panties and mouthing at the surrounding skin. The rough of his beard was leaving marks only a few shades lighter than the hickeys he was giving. A soft bite left in between every few licks and sucks had Rob arching and panting desperately. Rich inhaled at the soft fabric one last time before moving it aside and gliding his tongue across most of Rob’s left testicle. Holding his position, Rich reveled in the musky scent of leather and...fear? No, not this time, just sheer arousal. 

Pulling Rob’s cock free from it’s restraints and watching as it curved upwards to his stomach in a fierce shade of red and leaking precome had Rich doubting himself for the task. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he took one last breath and kissed the tip before allowing it access. After only a moment, Rich decided to experiment and, at a steady pace, took Rob further. Part of him knew to stop but he did not want to and continued until he had Rob hitting the back of his throat. Almost as soon as he did, he felt his gag reflex kick in. He coughed his way back up and caught his breath. 

A quick glance over at Rob saw him a mess of wanton desire and Rich felt something stir. Well, it had been about four hours since they had taken the pills, it was due to wear off soon. He smiled to himself and began to move his lips along the shaft in a way that resembled a mouth organ being played. After running himself over and around the thick member enough to understand his limits, Rich felt a reassuring hand on the back of his head, tugging lightly on the hair. With a new determination, he swallowed the first few inches of Rob easily, making sure to run his tongue over the vein that he could practically hear pulsating. What he could definitely hear was Rob mutter then scream his name. As he felt Rob involuntarily thrust his hips up, Rich took a little more down and hollowed his cheeks just as he had seen and felt Rob do for him. He reached one hand down to stroke himself as the other dug into the flesh on Rob’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

Pumping into his hand at a furious pace- the same pace he was using on Rob, had Rich sweating and shaking all over, He was barely able to keep himself held above Rob when he felt a sharp tug on his hair and Rob spill himself into his mouth with no more warning than a startled yelp. The shock alone would have been enough to make Rich come but the loud satisfied noises that were pouring from the singer made it inevitable. Rich came hard in his hand but could not deal with the load Rob had given him and coughed up the white liquid, leaving two messes on the bed sheets.

Time passed as they came down from their highs and it was Rob who spoke first. “First time...amazing. Fast learner.” He spoke through heavy breaths.

“Best teacher.” It was all Rich could put together. Out of nowhere, he did manage to get the energy to gently remove Rob’s panties and put them with his clothes. “I never said: you looked mighty fine in those.” He settled beside Rob and curled into the blanket, ignoring the mess. 

“Didn’t have to. Face said it all.” Rob smiled and yawned. “Is that where all my underwear has been going?” 

He felt Rich tense a little before hearing a small mumble. Without the energy to do any better, Rob nuzzled into Rich’s shoulder. 

“I just miss you...more now. Kinda makes it easier.” His cheeks flushed pink. “Sorry, want them back?”

Rob smiled softly, “No, I just wondered. I don’t really like being away from you. I miss this.” Another yawn. “I miss us.” 

Rich looked over, the look of adoration that seemed to be permanently on his face around Rob was on in full force. A small tender kiss that ghosted over Rob’s lips as he fell asleep left them both content.


	3. Nowhere Near Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to add some feelings into the sexual mix up.

Rob had been really excited when the crew for the show had asked Rich to direct an episode and, despite never having done it before, Rich was excited too. They had spoken about all the different ways Rich could take on a task as big as this and what could maybe come after and it had only left the men more excited than ever. Rob knew he was not going with him but he was happy for his friend and made sure everyone knew. 

This had all been before Rich had left of course. Now it was day five of the job and Rob was really missing him. He assumed that Rich missed him too judging by the almost constant texts and nightly phone calls but it did not ease the emptiness in Rob’s chest. 

Sitting on the bed, Rob began to think. He thought about what he was going to do that day, how the bed was a lot larger than it had been before, maybe he should work on some of his writing projects, what if Rich had been tempted by someone else, what colour- wait, he went back. Richard had become used to a very fulfilling sex life. Rob pondered for a moment. He wouldn’t. Rich was not the kind of guy to...to... he would not be cheating. They were not a couple. Rob suddenly felt a stab of anguish in his heart. 

The day went by slowly. Rob could not tell if Rich had actually been slower at replying to his texts or if he were imagining it. It was only three in the afternoon but Rob had been stuck on the same paragraph of work all day as he patiently awaited Rich’s phone call. It would not be for at least another two hours but that almost meant nothing to Rob. 

As he got up from the desk, he felt sick. It was then that he realised he had not eaten since breakfast. He moved slowly to the kitchen, not wanting to upset his stomach and began preparing food. Even if Rich was not there, the kitchen still stocked plenty of lactose free foods (which Rob secretly liked) so he began spreading out a sandwich. As he reached over, washing the knife gently, his phone began ringing. He pulled it out and saw Rich as the caller ID. It was too early, something was wrong. Panic flared all over his body as he touched to answer it. It was at that point that Rob vowed to get a case for next phone as he felt it slip through his fingers and slide into the sink. The screen cracking from the impact and flickering as the water flooded it. Rich’s voice was only audible for a moment before the device shut off completely. 

Rob dropped everything and turned off the water. This could not be happening. Tears filled his eyes as he tried desperately to turn the phone on again but it was no good. He knew it would take hours but he still put it in rice. He was sobbing at this point and trying to think of any good reason why Rich would call him at this time of the day. 

His anxiety was running away with him. Did Rich sound out of breath? Was he ok? What had he just finished doing? The wrecked sobs that came from his throat echoed in the kitchen as he fell to sit on the floor. The cold of the tiles under the palms of his hands helped a little but it was not doing anything to calm the heat building in his chest and face. Rob was no stranger to these anxiety attacks and knew exactly what to do. The only problem here was that, without Richard, everything seemed harder. The effort it took for him to drag himself through to the living room was doubled. The pain in his chest when he tried to manage and control his breathing had tripled. He could barely stop himself from tearing into the carpet in frustration. 

It felt like an eternity but, suddenly, Rob heard a noise. It was like a ringtone but it was not his. With him overheating and as disorientated as he was, the noise was muffled and he could not put his finger on where it was coming from. He moved to the kitchen again but the phone was still dead. He walked around for a while before he found his laptop, still sat open with an incoming Skype call. It was Richard. 

In a heartbeat, Rob was sat down and answered the call. A long string of incoherent noises were streaming from his mouth and his eyes were filling. It took Rich finally speaking to snap him out of it.

“Rob, hey, mate what the hell is going on? You had me worried sick. You answered and then nothing. I couldn’t get hold of you. I finally remembered my Skype password by the way. Are you ok?” Rich was never one for panicking but the state of Rob now had him nervous. 

Rob took took a few sharp breaths before closing his eyes. The sound of Rich’s voice was calming him better than anything else he had tried today. “I- I dropped my phone. It’s got water...” He needed another few sharp breaths. “Water damage.” 

Rich looked at him concerned. “That got you into this state?” 

Rob shook his head. “Kinda. I... Honestly, it’s nothing.” He felt absolutely stupid and knowing that he was worrying Rich made it worse. Rich actually had a job- a real job and did not need to be worrying over him. 

Rich tilted his head. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what happened today.” His voice was full of care yet somehow stern. 

Rob made the smallest whimpering noise as he struggled to put together a lie that would make Rich not worry anymore but it was impossible. He hated lying to Rich and did not need that on his conscience right now. “You’ve just been gone a while and... I don’t know, I’m struggling with it Richie.” He dropped his head and sniffed back another load of tears. 

Rich stared unmoving at the monitor for so long anyone would have thought it had frozen. “When you say struggling... Why? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve been missing you like crazy but... I don’t get it.” 

Rob could not take much more of this. Rich was really trying to make it better and Rob did not blame him for not understanding. He put on a half hearted smile and tried to find a way out. “Come on, Rich, you know what I’m like. I’m probably just overthinking things.”

Rich was having none of it. “Robert, don’t you dare. You tell me now or so help me, I will fly back there.” 

Tears fell freely from blue eyes and Rich instantly felt guilty. “I can’t handle the idea of you being away, ok?! I can’t handle the thought of someone else catching your eye! I hate the idea of ever having to wake up without you again! You don’t get it Richard! I’m so done with you not being mine...” Rob stopped, realising that he had said far too much. He lunged towards towards the trackpad and hung up. 

He sobbed uncontrollably on the chair as he cursed himself for everything. How could he do that to Rich? And while he was working as well. From over the harsh breathing, Rob heard a small ping noise. He looked up and saw one new message from Richard. He could not, he knew he about to lose the best friend he ever had. He could not do this right now. So, why was he opening it? 

I love you too, Rob. 

What the hell had he just read? 

He sat in awe as he read over the message more than twenty times. No, Rich must just be feeling sorry for him. He couldn’t mean love, could he? The shock had been enough to stop the tears so at least that was a good thing. What was Rob supposed to do now? His face was bright red both from crying and now this. He was sure he could not take much of today. 

Ping. Hold on, that is what you meant, right? I don’t wanna push you into anything you don’t want. 

Rob smiled softly. His hands were shaking like crazy but he managed to type out a brief reply. Yeah, Rich, that’s what I meant. 

There was a longer pause. A solid ten minutes went by this time and Rob became confused. 

Ping. I’ll be home tomorrow. x 

You don’t have to. I get that you need to finish the job. Should he? Yeah. x

Ping. I’m just picking up some stuff then flying out again. I know I gotta finish the job. x

Rob’s heart fell just a little before he heard a second ping.

You better pack. x 


	4. We're All Perfect In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter for us but definitely not for them.

Rob’s head had not felt this bad since he was 17 with his first hangover. His mouth was dry and his entire body hurt as if he had been drinking his own stomach fluid. Whatever he had done last night was not worth this and... wait, what had he done last night? Unintentionally, Rob groaned as he tried to force his mind into action. The pained noise was enough to disturb Rich beside him. The two of them had been together long enough now that this was not unusual in the slightest but, in fact, gave Rob a nice sense of security. 

Rob lifted his hand to rub the sleep from his eye when he felt something odd...odder than his hangover. Something cold and smooth, much harder than the rest of his finger was making rubbing his eyes difficult. Having to squint a little to see properly, he looked down at the shiny gold band. The hell is this? Deep down Rob knew but...no, not like this, please. 

“Rich?” His voice was soft but shaky. He heard Rich groan again and nudged him to wake him up properly. Rob nearly dived off of the bed when he felt Rich’s whole body tense but luckily it was nothing more than dry heaves. He can sort it after, right now, Rob just needed to clarify this. “Rich!” He sounded more desperate this time.

Rich mustered the energy to roll over and drape an arm over Rob, clinging lightly. “What’s wrong, baby? You feeling bad too?” Rich was basically whispering into Rob’s side as he drew patterns on the bare skin with his finger. 

Rob looked at the hand playing across his stomach and saw a matching ring on it. “Rich, I think...I think we did something wrong. I think we’re... married.” His voice was back to being soft and he braced himself for the reaction. He watched Rich look down and, in a mixture of pain and regret whimpered out something. That was not the reaction he had expected, it was quiet and not at all angry. “...Rich, please say something.” 

Rich sighed and sat up, “Say what? It happened. We’ll just keep it quiet until we fix it.” Rob took in how calm he was being. He knew Rich was only being this calm so that he would not panic. Rich wanted it annulled though, that much was clear, and that was enough for Rob to go on with. One decision less to make with this mess.

The two of them got ready for the day ahead at the convention. With both phones dead, neither of them had been prepared for a congratulatory party waiting for them in the green room or for all of the fans to be giving them wedding presents throughout the day. What Rob was even less prepared for was how okay Rich was being about it. For someone who wanted their marriage annulled, he was definitely lapping up the attention happily enough. Rob was getting more and more uncomfortable with it all, not because they were married but because it was not how he had ever imagined and he was scared that this might be too much or too soon for Rich. He did not want to lose him because of a drunken stuff up. 

As the day went by, various things made Rob begin to question what Rich had said about “fixing it” and what he really meant by it. It had started with Sue basically telling Rob that he should take better care with Rich because a marriage was clearly what he wanted from Rob. He had tried to shrug it off but the conversation with his ex wife had only fuelled the fire. She, with almost a sense of glee, had informed him that instead of annulling the marriage, Rich had filed it. This had Rob’s world spinning and he tried desperately to understand what was going on in his new husband’s head...husband, that sounded nice. Rob could not help the thoughts. He was more than ready to take things to the next level with Richard which just happened to be their current level now. Not knowing if it was the hangover or the day in general that was making him feel ill was just making the whole experience worse. Rob knew he had to talk this out with Rich. 

Rob waited in the hotel room for Rich, he said he would not be too long but every second was making Rob think harder and harder about what he was going to say. He just wanted to know the truth, needed to know what Rich really wanted. His hands clenched and released a few times as he went over everything he had been told today. 

Finally, Rich came sauntering into the room. “What are you wearing?” Rob could not help but notice the blue scarf around his neck. He knew what it was but felt as if he needed to be told. 

“It was a present from the band. You know, I wouldn’t usually wear it with this.” He gestured to the rest of his ensemble. “I just wanted to try it out. It’s so soft.” 

“Will you take it off?” Rob heard the irritation coming out of his voice but he could not hold it back. Rich was being so oblivious to his feelings and the scarf reminded him a bit of the ascot that had started all of this off- Kent O’Grady’s damn scarf that just would not leave him alone. As time went on, Rob had began to secretly thank that scarf for what it had given him but now he was very worried that something so similar would take it all away again. It was paranoia, he knew that, but it did not change how he felt. 

“What’s wrong, Robbie?” A very chill, sing song tone covered his question. If anything this just made Rob feel worse about it all, it felt as if he was missing out on something so obvious.

“I’ve just got off the phone with Marnie. She says you didn’t annul the papers earlier...you filed them.” It took Rob all of his mental capacity to stay looking at Rich and try to figure out what he was thinking but his expression was not giving a lot away. Rich looked as if he had just been caught stealing, his face was etched with guilt. 

“I... I can explain.” Rich took a long breath as he prepared to try and explain. Rob was not used to seeing Rob look like this and he worried that maybe he was too late. Maybe this confrontation was enough to push Rich too far. “I was all set to clear this up this morning, we both were, but then everyone knew and were so excited and there was cake and presents and it was just great to feel like a husband and in a partnership again. I mean, it’s not like being your boyfriend isn’t enough I just...didn’t think. I’m sorry.” 

Rob kept eye contact and a small smile spread across his face. “So... you wouldn’t mind being married to me?” As he watched Rich shyly nod, a blush rose up his cheeks. He moved forwards and pulled Rich close in his arms. “I want to remember my wedding day, Richard.”   
A hearty chuckle left Rich as he relaxed into the arms around him. “So you want a divorce anyway?” 

Rob hummed lightly, thinking for a moment. “Nah, we’ll just redo the ceremony.” 

Rich took off his wedding ring and carefully removed Rob’s, “We wear them when we’ve earned them. I love you.” 

Rob nodded in agreement before smiling. “I love you too.” It was hard to not be in love with a man who could both make your life an absolute train wreck and still a thousand times better than you could have ever hoped for.


End file.
